Trunking communication is calling between a flock of or a group of users, and a conventional trunking communication system cannot satisfy demands of various broadband services, such as a video call, and picture transmission. With development of an advanced mobile broadband communication system such as a long term evolution (LTE) system, the prior art, such as, the push to talk over cellular (POC) technology, takes the trunking communication as an upper layer application service borne by an LTE network, both control plane management and user plane data of the trunking communication are borne at a user plane of an LTE access network. When the trunking communication is performed, the LTE network pages terminals in a group one by one, and a downlink service is sent to the terminals in the group in a unicast manner.
The trunking communication system is a radio mobile communication system in which a dynamic channel assignment manner can be implemented to achieve that multiple users share multiple channels, and the system has functions such as scheduling, group calling, preemptive calling, virtual private network, and roaming. The trunking communication can be applied to the field of public security. In a trunking communication group, when a talker user equipment (UE) begins a call, other UEs in the group can hear call content simultaneously.
In the process of research on the prior art, the inventor finds that, in an existing trunking communication process, terminals in a group are paged in a one-by-one paging manner, so access performance and efficiency are bad; the downlink service is sent in a unicast manner, so occupancy on downlink channel resources in a system is increased.